


A Prologue: WE Only Happened By Chance

by mezzaluna_ch



Series: CHANCE and US [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Secret Crush, mostly Doyoung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzaluna_ch/pseuds/mezzaluna_ch
Summary: It’s been a little over a year since Jaehyun took a step to moving on from a heartbreak.It’s been a little over a year since Doyoung stayed rooted in place, failing to move on from his first love.It's been a little over a year and what transpires in between --  in Doyoung's eyes
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: CHANCE and US [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923769
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: jaedo digest: vol. 2





	A Prologue: WE Only Happened By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Prompter: Thank you for the wonderful prompt. If you choose to read this, I can only hope and wish that I was able to give justice to it. 
> 
> Beloved Readers: Hello~ Please don't expect anything while reading the fic.
> 
> ^_^

_We’re in a very weird and strange relationship_

_We’re in a beautiful and sad relationship_

▬ ▬ ▬

The moment Doyoung steps inside their residence on a weekend, everybody is busy roaming around, carrying various things from house decors to ingredients that he assumes are for their family dinner – an event his father aims to happen monthly. He really doesn’t care about it but as a filial son, he still attends it and just stays overnight in his old room instead of driving back to the city. 

Avoiding getting in the way of bustling commotion, Doyoung strides straight upstairs to his room then drops his back unceremoniously on his bed. 

He feels exhaustion starts seeping in so he closes his eyes as he willingly drifts to sleep.

By nightfall time, Doyoung strides to the dining area, dressed for such occasions butin his half-asleep state. He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. When his eyes land to their guests, his sleepy state flies out of his body and his senses suddenly feel so alive. He gazes at the guests sitting at his family's dining table, one by one, trying to recognize each of them until his eyes reach at the person -- the person he thought he won’t ever cross paths with. 

Even though he was informed that they have guests for tonight’s dinner, he isn't expecting it to be the Jung family. 

The Jung Family -- a family who is well-known and famous in the business world. The media brands them as someone who turns dust into gold with how smart and calculative they are in every business they handle. Doyoung’s mind runs at high speed, thinking how they are related to someone in the business world when they are a family of lawyers on the other hand. Various questions pop in his head like, “Do they handle Jung's legal team? If so, how come he didn’t see their name among the records in their firm? What Jung subsidiary company are they leading by chance?” and such.

"Doyoung, sit down so we can start." His father's booming voice brings him out of his own reverie. He takes his seat in a hurry. He looks around for the second time and he guesses it’s only him for this family dinner instead of him and his older brother.

"Doyoung, I know you know them. They are our family friends, by the way. This is their son, Jaehyun. He went to the same school as you. Did you perhaps meet each other before?" His father looks at him expectantly. Doyoung bows his head as a greeting.

"No, Father. This is the first time I met him." Doyoung replies after, casting a quick anxious glance at Jaehyun. He silently becomes thankful when the latter didn’t say anything but just give him a pleasant smile.

"Oh! That's fine. Treat this as a set-up blind date for both of you and Jaehyun." His father muses at his own idea.

"Dad! What the hell are you talking about? That’s so fucked up. " Doyoung glares at his father. 

“Language son.” His father reprimands at him.

“Doyoung, let your father finish.” This time, his mother coaxes him while reaching for his hand.

"Listen, it's just a blind date. You can think of it as something friendly for a start. I’m thinking of investing in one of their businesses since it seems profitable and interesting which I hope will make both of you as business partners later on. I proposed the idea to Jaehyun and he agreed.” His father explains.

"We're adults, Dad. I'm sure we can manage to be _business partners_ later on but I don't think a blind date is necessary." Doyoung reasons out, shaking his head at such an absurd idea.

"I'm completely fine with the blind date thing. I only have a few friends and having a new one is not a bad idea." Jaehyun suddenly states and flashes him a dashing smile.

“Oh right! My dear son, here, is in the middle of recovering from a terrible heartbreak so I think Doyoung can help him heal emotionally, you know.” Mrs. Jung smiles sweetly at him.

 _“So that’s why he decided to get completely wasted that night.”_ Doyoung concludes in his mind.

“Mom! That’s unnecessary information!” Jaehyun protests with a pout, making the adults chuckle.

"See? Why don’t you stop being difficult and give it a chance." His father turns to him afterwards.

Doyoung releases a resigned sigh as the dinner continues with another round of stories. At the back of his mind, he starts doubting if his father intends this whole affair as a friendly one. He knows how nosy his parents can be if they want to. Calling it a blind date is already a big give-away that his father is already planning something. Doyoung just hopes Jaehyun will gladly help him when the time comes for him to escape.

After dinner, Doyoung found himself admiring the beautiful starry sky in their back garden. He was so amused by it that he didn't notice a shadow slipping beside him. 

Doyoung blinks rapidly when he feels a tap on his shoulder, only to find Jaehyun chuckling.

"Long time no see, Doyoung." Jaehyun greets in a friendly tone.

"Hello." Doyoung greets back softly. His lips align in a thin line.

"How are you? Honestly, I was quite surprised when you denied me earlier."

"We're originally strangers to begin with, Jaehyun. I don’t think it’s a surprise. Let’s keep it that way."

"No, I don't want to. I want you to be my new friend. I’m serious about it." Jaehyun extends his hand for a handshake. Doyoung accepts it without any protest. 

After spending each other's company in silence for a few minutes, Doyoung stands up, bids him a curt goodbye and tells him to go home before he goes back inside the house and ascends towards his room. 

Not noticing, Jaehyun’s eyes following him.

When he flops on his bed, he can't help but release another sigh, as memories start playing on his mind.

He can still remember the first time he saw Jaehyun. Still recalls his first impression on the attractive boy – a knight in shining armour. He was glued to the latter's lovely smile that becomes more attractive when that cute dimples of his appear. The glowing dark orbs that can pierce through his soul and can hypnotize him if Jaehyun wants to and he’s very much willing to. His milky smooth skin that reflects the shining sun every morning each time he appears in Doyoung’s line of view, may it be in the crowded hallways, the bustling cafeteria or the wide green courtyard on campus. The physique that can be compared to an Adonis which makes all hearts swoon even if he's just walking by. 

Doyoung was so whipped for the first time even before he realized it. 

It was how he spent his college life --- hopelessly crushing on a handsome and popular boy. So when he agreed to spend that night with Jaehyun, he thought that he’ll be able to let go of his feelings towards him when the morning comes. 

_The glimmering lights groove along the music as everyone is busy dancing to some heavy beat. Yet, Doyoung is at a corner, sipping his margarita while scanning for his fraud best friend, Ten. Parties are never his thing but Ten convinced him otherwise. He doesn’t know what got into him to agree. It may be the relief that his finals are done and graduation is the only thing that’s left, maybe the fact that he needs some change in his boring routine even just for a day._

_“It’s the fact that Jung Jaehyun is here.” Doyoung mind supplies._

_"For sure, my so-called best friend is already in someone’s arms by now, probably making out." Doyoung concludes in whisper, taking another sip of his drink._

_He stands up and is about to leave the party when someone grabs his wrist, turning him around._

_"Hey! Why are you leaving so early? The night's still young and we're just starting. You can't leave just like that." the young man said, winked at him._

_"Let go. You're drunk Jaehyun." Doyoung replied with a frown. Of course, he knows that when Jaehyun is drunk, Jaehyun flirts -- with anyone, literally. It's a known fact all over the campus._

_He's not sure how to approach such a fact yet, here he is staring straight into the twinkling orbs of his long time crush. His heart skips a beat and flutters at how handsome he is even in his drunken state. He tries to let go from Jaehyun’s hold but the other is quite strong that the next thing Doyoung knows -- he is under those rainbow lights, hearing the music louder._

_"Come on. This is just for tonight. Don't restrain yourself." Jaehyun said closely that Doyoung can smell the alcohol on his breath. He intends to just stand still but when he feels a pair of hands caressing his back down to his waist, he stiffens for a second, earning another wink from Jaehyun._

_“You’re cute, bunny.” Jaehyun’s statement makes Doyoung’s face red like a rose._

_In the midst of the dance party, Jaehyun grabs two drinks from a passing waiter and hands one to him. Jaehyun is being so persistent that he finds himself gulping the drink in one go._

_"Fine! One drink. Just one drink." He repeated to himself on his mind, as if a mantra while swaying his body to the music he can’t recognize. However, that one drink he promised to himself a few minutes ago became two then three four five six seven eight nine ten until Doyoung lost count. He got carried away -- carried away by how close Jaehyun is, how his caresses send electrifying sensations all over his body, how it feels so damn right to be next to him while dancing._

_Tonight, he wants to believe that he is meant to be with this handsome man. He knows it’s a delusional thought but no one knows, only him._

_Round after round, they sway and grind their bodies against each other along with the sickening tune. Until such time, they acknowledge the alcohol kicking in their senses. Jaehyun gives him a sweet and sensual smile then leads him towards the exit. Everything is hazy and blurry, clouding their vision and thoughts along the way._

_Doyoung can't think of anything when all he could feel are Jaehyun's soft lips, trailing all over his face down to his jaw, neck, and collarbones, imprinting love marks. Jaehyun is like a sweet poison to him, demanding him to completely melt under his fiery touch._

_"Your place or mine?" Jaehyun murmurs against Doyoung's lips while nibbling it._

_For a few heartbeats, they break the kiss just to breathe, sticking each other's forehead, inhaling each other’s scent._

_"Yours." Doyoung utters, running his tongue over his swollen bottom lip as his gaze locks at Jaehyun. In the next moment, they found themselves immediately fleeing the party scene as if they were being chased._

_The moment they enter the apartment, their lips re-connects in haste. Touch after touch, clothes flying in every direction as they stand in nakedness and before they know it, Doyoung’s back lands on the soft bed. Jaehyun hovers above him, eyes glistening at him like he is his prey. He managed to give him a smirk then claimed his lips again. Doyoung writhes in pleasure as his arms find its place in Jaehyun's neck, pulling him closer._

_"Jaehyun, please..." Doyoung whispers after a series of heavy moans escapes. He feels his body in blaze from overwhelming sensation. Jaehyun lifts his head and gives him a quick peck before sucking his neck again. This time, he sucks; leaving a trail on Doyoung’s flushed body while letting a hand roam in every corner. When Doyoung feels an intrusion in his entrance, he gasps loudly as pleasure overpowers him and all he can do is chants Jaehyun’s name, like a spell. Every time Doyoung meets Jaehyun in every rough thrust, he grabs the sheets in his sides tightly as if he’s hanging on for dear life._

_They spent the rest of the night with legs entangling to one another as moans and whimpers filled the air, their bodies swayed in a rhythmic pattern only for them with the moon as their only light and the chilly night as their witness._

_When morning comes, the sunlight illuminates the whole place, making Doyoung wrinkle as it hits his face, forcing him to wake up. He groans when a headache greets him, throwing a curse in the air._

_"Good morning." A baritone voice made him lift his head towards it. He turns from where the voice is, only to see a pair of glowing eyes, cute dimples, pink lips and a charming face. Suddenly, his mind brings back the happenings of the passionate night they shared. He feels a light pink shade on his cheeks at the memory. He unconsciously hogs the blankets to himself like a shield._

_Jaehyun chuckles at him._

_"You can wash up in the bathroom then change into my clothes. I'm making breakfast so have one after. I'll be waiting." Doyoung nods. When Jaehyun closes the door, he hurriedly enters the shower, then opts to wear the latter's plainest clothes that he can find. The table is already set-up when he appears in the dining area, looking fresh. In the next moments, they satisfy their hunger with no words or glances as they put food in their mouths._

_"I'm sorry I took advantage of you and the situation. It's completely a dumb and idiotic move of mine." Jaehyun apologized sincerely -- at least, to Doyoung's hearing._

_"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm fully aware of it. I even gave you my consent. This is a one night stand. We're strangers in the first place so let's not make a big deal out of it.” Doyoung responds._

_When the man in front of him nods, he gives out a tight smile._

_"I better go now. Thank you for the breakfast and the clothes." he continues while gathering his things, ready to leave._

_Doyoung waves at him, expecting it to be their last interaction._

An unrequited first love, hoping to be forgotten and to be able to move on with a one-night stand.

But now, fate decides to barge in his life to cause havoc in his poor heart.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

A week rolls faster than Doyoung thought that he lost count. All he knows is that he is currently on a loop of a routine that only involves two places – his apartment and his office. The only things his eyes come across are the mountain pile of paper works that seems to have to no end, the time-consuming meetings and the big cup ramen he’s having as his meals. He’s never fond of the instant food but with so much on his table, he can’t help but think that cooking something takes too much of his time. What happened during that particular family dinner is buried at the back of his mind unnoticed.

When his office door suddenly opens up on such another busy day, he frowns in annoyance. Forcing himself to look up, there in the doorway stands Jung Jaehyun looking at him with his dimpled smile.

“Hey Doyoung, ready for lunch?” Jaehyun says, striding towards him. Doyoung tilts his head, trying to recall anything in his mind if he had any plans for the day. He quirks a brow when there’s none in conclusion.

“Sorry if I have come unannounced.” Jaehyun continues, his dimpled smile never leaving his handsome face.

“You’re not sorry at all.” Doyoung declares, folding his hands on top of his papers and stares intently at the man who plans to disturb him for the rest of the day.

“I am really not.” Jaehyun admits sheepishly. Doyoung finds his expression cute and adorable for a second, and then clears his throat at such thought.

“Why are you here, Jung?” Doyoung asks.

“I’m here for lunch.”

“This is an office, not the company cafeteria.”

“I want to have lunch with you today.”

“No.” Doyoung deadpans.

“Come on! Treat this as our first step in building our friendship.” Jaehyun persuades.

“No.” Doyoung deadpans for the second time, irritation starts seeping in as each second passes.

Jaehyun pouts, turns around and walks out of his office, only to return after a minute. Doyoung just watches him, even though his patience is wearing thin. 

“Now, you’re free to go. I cleared all your schedules for the day.” Jaehyun states in such a chill tone that sends rage in his body.

“Jung!” Doyoung calls out loudly; clenching his fists tightly, an attempt to calm himself down.

“Get out!” He shouts. 

“Doie, let’s have lunch.” Jaehyun shrugs and takes a seat in front of him instead.

“Doie?!!! The audacity!!!” 

“Finish up in five minutes or I’ll drag you.” Jaehyun says, challenging him.

Doyoung closes his eyes, clench and unclench his fists in a repeating manner, takes deep and slow breaths as he tries to tone down his anger. When he opens his eyes, Jaehyun smiles at him; totally unfazed. A resigned sigh escapes. So instead of finishing up, he arranges everything in an orderly manner, one side for the documents he’s done, the other side for the untouched ones. He gathers the completed ones and strides to his secretary to deposit it and tells her a few things. He decides to ignore a stubborn man if he doesn’t want his stress level to go up.

“Yeri, I’m done reviewing these so take it to the respective departments.” Doyoung instructs.

“I didn’t know that you’re in a relationship with the famous model, Attorney.” Yeri teases.

“In a relationship? You know him?” 

“Yes, Jung Jaehyun, the hottest model in town and the only Jung heir. He said earlier that you two are going on a date so I have to cancel all of your schedules for today. He’s really a charming man. When did the two of you become official?” Yeri replies, pondering.

“Not yet. We’re still getting to know each other and we’re taking it slow.” This time, Jaehyun chimes in with a smile. Doyoung’s confusion only grows.

“Oh! That’s interesting. You make a good couple, by the way.” Yeri winks at them.

Turns out, not only during lunch time should he accompany Jaehyun because right now as they are eating, he is listing down his schedule for the rest of the day – a solo magazine photo shoot and mini interview and a dinner with him, an obligation he says. 

“I’m not your manager, Jung.” Doyoung shakes his head, thinking that the idea itself is really absurd.

“I never say that you are.”

“I don’t know why you are bothering me so much.”

“I want you to know how my world spins.”

“There’s no need, really. I’m fine with how currently things are.” 

“I insist. You don’t have much choice anyway.” Jaehyun smirks. Doyoung rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Doyoung finds himself sitting in the passenger seat of Jaehyun’s car as they make their way to the shoot. With his energy being drained since noon, he chooses to stay silent for the whole ride. Letting the mellow radio be his lullaby as he leans back and closes his eyes, surrendering to sleep. Not caring whether Jaehyun likes it or not.  
He must have slept for a long while since when he wakes up; he is greeted by deafening silence and eerie darkness. He tries not to panic and starts scanning the place, only to notice he is still in Jaehyun’s car, parked in the basement. A sudden phone ring from an unknown number makes him gasps. He answers it, albeit.

“Doyoung, did I wake you up by chance?” Jaehyun’s voice comes from the line.

“No. I just woke up.” 

“Oh good. I was calling you once in a while, checking if you’re already awake or not. Did you have a good sleep?”

“I’m good, I guess. Where are you?” Doyoung asks anxiously, his eyes wanders around the place again.

“Come to the eleventh floor. My shoot is almost done.”

“Okay.” 

Doyoung hurriedly trudges towards the entrance of the building. He isn’t fond of unfamiliar and dark places, in the first place. When he enters the vicinity, Doyoung can’t help but let his eyes wander all over the place since it is the first time that he’s been in a shoot. He notices how busy every staff is from the props needed to be set-up, the various equipment that need to be thoroughly checked before using to the outfits that are hung in the corner which are fitting to the theme. He sees a mini room at the far end of the hallway; he supposes it’s the dressing room. 

“Doie!” Jaehyun beams at him the moment he enters.

“You are almost done, right?” Doyoung settles himself on the couch at the side.

“Just one more outfit and we’re done.”

Doyoung nods and looks at Jaehyun, eyes scanning his outfit. It's a formal yet intricate suit, adorned with detailed line and curve designs and a few sequences on the side. But then, even if it’s just a simple suit, when the man in front of him is the one wearing it, it looks more grand and luxurious. He thought of what could have been the shoot’s theme. 

“What do you think?” 

“You look handsome.” Doyoung responds nonchalantly.

“Jaehyun, are you ready?” A man suddenly enters. 

“Yes, hyung. By the way, Johnny-hyung, meet Doyoung. Doyoung, meet Johnny, the photographer and my friend.” Jaehyun introduces them to each other.

“Hello, Atty. Kim. It’s my pleasure to meet you.” Johnny greets him in a friendly tone, extending his hand for a shake.

“Nice meeting you Johnny.” Doyoung takes his hand with a smile.

“Alright, Johnny, that’s done. Let’s finish this shoot.” Jaehyun butts in, and then drags his friend in haste.

 _What a brat._ Doyoung thought.

While Jaehyun is finishing with his shoot, Doyoung stays inside the dressing room and entertains himself as he watches various videos on his phone, greeting the stylist, make-up artist and other staff occasionally. His supposedly peaceful stay didn't last long as his ears began catching the soft whispers and murmurs of each staff that passed by.

_"Wow! Seeing him this close is surreal."_

_"Of course! That's Kim Doyoung for you."_

_"The epitome of beauty and brains, everyone."_

_"Quite a catch for the handsome Jaehyun."_

_"They are a perfect match if you ask me."_

_"Is he the one who Jaehyun meant by someone is with him? He's something."_

He catches those phrases being uttered by them but he remains calm and unbothered. Although his eyes are trained on his phone on some video that should be a funny one but then his focus seems to ponder at the last phrase.

His curiosity reigns over him.

"So what have you been telling the staff about me?" Doyoung wonders as they spend dinner together at some fancy restaurant he didn't know since they spend the whole ride in silence with him on his phone while Jaehyun drives, softly humming along with the radio.

Jaehyun throws him a look as if he is a deer being caught in the headlights for a few heartbeats then gives him his dimpled smile. No words, just that and goes back to eating.

Seeing his reaction, Doyoung shrugs in resignation as he realizes that Jaehyun is not planning to give him any further explanation.

Rumors tend to spread like a wildfire in the middle of a dry forest in a matter of seconds. It brushes every person's ears like the wind. It fuels the mind like gasoline and it makes the mouth speak something incoherent yet sensible in such a peculiar way.

In Doyoung's case, all it takes is a phone in silent mode and a night of sleep.

_Ten calling..._

"Atty. Kim!" Ten says excitedly as soon as he answers the call without greeting him. Doyoung is too lethargic to deal with such an energetic person. Despite having differences in almost everything, he and Ten maintain their friendship after these years.

"Have you seen the headlines? I bet not." Ten continues. Doyoung only hums, eyes scanning around his desk.

"Kim Doyoung!" This time, his friend is already irritated by his lack of enthusiasm. So Doyoung presses the end call button.

A few minutes after, another call appears. This time, it's from Jaehyun. Doyoung stares at it, at first trying to decide whether to ignore it, decline it or answer it. But it seems that he's doing it longer than he intends to since a few rings have already passed. In the end, he chooses to completely ignore it until it stops. Once it does, he completely turns it off for the rest of his day.

"Boss, Moon Taeil is on the other line." Yeri states after opening the door.

"Transfer him." Doyoung instructs, as he adjusts his glasses and massages his nape. Yeri nods and closes the door. After a few seconds, his intercom blinks up.

"Hyung, what's up?" Doyoung greets.

"Let's have dinner later. Don't you think it's rude to refuse my offer for the second time?" Taeil responds teasingly.

"Okay, okay. After this, we're even but don't ever bring Ten." Doyoung says firmly. Taeil only chuckles loudly on the other line. An answer that clearly means the opposite.

"Hyung..." Doyoung pleads.

"I don't bring him though. He brings himself instead." Taeil responds with a grin that Doyoung can see his look even though they are talking over the phone.

"Doesn't he have any dates with his so-called six foot boyfriend?" Doyoung asks hopefully.

"Johnny, you mean? He's the only one who I know who's a six footer."

"Ah, Johnny is his name. He's name is quite familiar though." Doyoung concludes.

"He's a famous photographer."

"Ah, I see. So aren't they going to have a dinner date later or something?" Doyoung persuades.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Ten?"

"Nah, never mind. Just text me the place. I don’t want to be disturbed by the gremlin."

"Turn on your phone first."

"Done." Doyoung responds. After a while, Taeil calls him through his phone, ends it after a few rings then bids goodbye and a "see you later."

When night comes, Doyoung heads straight to the restaurant Taeil texted in. He lets his eyes roam to what seems to be a popular restaurant, by the way people going in and out every second. If he can only refuse the older for the second time he would gladly do so. Too bad, Taeil beats him to it, reminding him when he bailed out the last time. Well, it's not his fault that he's not really into pubs and clubs. If it was just a simple gathering, he may consider it but then it was a birthday party.

Doyoung still remembers the first time he met the older. It was when he was looking at the university choir recruitment ad at the school bulletin when Taeil approaches him with a kind smile and urges him to give it a try, seeing how he was looking at it intently. When he agreed, it was then he found out that Taeil is the club's president. In that club, he was able to meet several people, including the Chinese exchange student, Kun, who is the same-age as him, along with Ten. If Ten is the energetic one, he is the lethargic one, Kun is the chill one – the only person who can balance them most especially during their heated arguments.

The lady in the reception leads him to a private room after telling them of his reservation.

"Doyoung!" Ten beams at him, the moment their gazes meet. Before he greets back, he sees two pairs of eyes on him, one from his Taeil-hyung and the other is from Johnny, who he met yesterday.

"Johnny?" Doyoung said, voice lace in confusion.

"Hello, Doyoung. Nice to meet you again." Johnny responds with a pleasant smile.

"Doyoung, stop ignoring me and sit beside me." Ten demands, rolling his eyes. As if on cue, Doyoung notices Taeil and Johnny sits side by side with Ten across them, an empty beside him --probably for him.

"Do I have to drag you?" Ten says annoyingly. Doyoung rolls his eyes and makes his way towards him.

"So, what is this all about?" Doyoung starts, after all of their orders arrive.

"My dear friend, again, this is Johnny, the six footer you mentioned." Ten gestures at Johnny, who smiles. Doyoung rolls his eyes.

"And, FYI, he's not my boyfriend. He's Taeil-hyung's boyfriend." Ten continues.

"You can't blame me when you keep on talking about him every time we meet ."

"Of course, I have to. I'm their wing man." Ten says proudly.

"Now, that's one. Doyoung, do me a favour, please." Taeil interjects. Doyoung gives a quizzical look in reply.

"I want you to sing for my demo that I'm planning to use in class." Taeil continues.

"You and Johnny can do it. I think he has a nice voice."

"Yes, Johnny definitely has a nice voice. No, our voices aren't fitting enough for the song." Taeil reasons out.

"Hyung, the last time I said yes, we agreed it's for the last time."

"Well, it's a duet song, this time. I want you and Kun on it but I don't have Kun's contact."

"I think Kun will agree. I can tell him."

"That's great! But I want you on it too. Also, are you in contact with him?"

"SNS exist hyung. We talk sometimes too."

"I also talk to him sometimes, hyung." Ten chimes in.

"But how about you? I want you on it too." Taeil insists.

"You won't stop until I agree, will you?" Doyoung narrows his eyes. Taeil just gives him a pleading look.

"Fine... I'll think about it." Doyoung releases a resigned sigh.

"I promise it will still be the same as before."

"Hyung, are you done?" Ten chimes in again.

Taeil nods.

"So Doyoung, care to spill anything?" Ten continues, looking at him with a smirk.

"Yes, Doyoung. I have come across some interesting news about you. I called Jaehyun earlier but he just laughs at me and hangs up. What a rude friend." This time, Johnny speaks.

"You call that rude? Then what will you call Doyoung who answers with only a hum and hangs up after a minute or two?" Ten complains. Doyoung scoffs.

_The famous Jung heir and Kim heir spotted on a date last night in a fancy restaurant, looking affectionate with each other. Sources say that Kim accompanied Jung in his photo shoot that afternoon. It seems that they spent the whole day together…_

Doyoung reads the article his friend shoves into his face. He sighs afterwards but his companions give him an expectant look, waiting for some sort of explanation.

“You know how the media has no breaks in between. They just write whatever nonsense they want, even to the point of adding the romance genre in it. Jaehyun dragged me yesterday by force.”

“Doyoung, how can Jaehyun drag you when you’re as stubborn as hell?”

“That idiot cancelled my schedule yesterday, all because he wants to have a damn lunch. Thankfully, I was able to finish everything today so it was not a date. That is such a stupid rumour.” Doyoung explains.

“Dons, you and Jaehyun know each other? Since when?” Ten and Taeil ask in sync, bafflement written all over their faces.

“It just happened.” Doyoung chooses to simply not indulge them with the details, no matter how curious they are.

“How close are the two of you that Jaehyun can defy you like that?” Ten questions.

“We’re not close. His gut is just beyond my expectation that caught me off-guard yesterday.”

“Really? You’re not?” 

“We’re not.” Doyoung says with finality.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Doyoung is leisurely spending his afternoon weekend with a coffee and a book in a cafe downtown – a stress reliever in the middle of his messy and topsy-turvy life. The weeks that flew by have been so hectic and hassle but he’s not even halfway through it. Sometimes, Jaehyun pops out of nowhere for lunch, except this time around, Doyoung insists on having it in his office with threats of calling the security to throw him out of the building, which works. Being forced to go out once is enough for Doyoung, he didn’t want to be out of track in his daily schedule. Most especially when paper after paper piles up at a side of the office table while he reviews one document each time.

He is so into his book that he didn't notice a cup of hot coffee is placed on his table. 

"Do you mind sharing a table?" A voice made him stare away from what he is reading and directs his attention to the owner of the voice. He stares at the person in front of him for a few heart beats.

"Oh Sicheng! Be my guest." Doyoung replies with a smile when he recognizes him, a hand gesturing for him to take a seat across. 

Doyoung looks at the boy with admiration. They may not be close friends but they know each other through his friend, Kun, who also happened to be his choir mate and Sicheng’s roommate during their university days. The days they spend may be less but it’s enough to strike a friendly conversation after not seeing each other since graduation. 

“So how are you?” Doyoung asks.

"I'm good. I'm here in Seoul for an acting workshop. I’m about to meet Jaehyun in this café in a couple of minutes though.” Sicheng responds with a smile. 

“I guess I have a celebrity friend now.” Doyoung says jokingly. That’s how they start talking, catching up with one another. As time drags on, they talk more, sharing what they have been up to recently. Doyoung finds out the younger got street casted while in Beijing and that Sicheng willingly agreed to try something new and made a promising career in the entertainment world.

“I’ll keep you company until Jaehyun appears.” Doyoung assures him after all the catching up talks. 

“It’s good to know that you know Jaehyun, as well.” Sicheng gives him a smile of relief.

After a few more minutes of chit-chatting, Jaehyun appears in front of them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Doyoung, what are you doing here?" Jaehyun inquires.

“I just kept Sicheng company while he’s waiting for you. But I’ll go now.” Doyoung replies then starts gathering his things.

"I approached him, Jaehyun. We can find another table to talk, if you want. I bothered Doyoung-hyung a lot already." Sicheng states, throwing an apologetic smile at him.

"We can just talk here. Doyoung stay." Jaehyun states and then took a seat beside him. Doyoung stiffened and confusingly looked at him. He turns to Sicheng, right after, who only mirrors his expression.

"Okay. You can start, Winwin." Jaehyun urges Sicheng, calling him by his nickname. Sicheng takes a deep breath. 

"First, I'm sorry for leaving you with just a break up text. I know it’s such a terrible and coward thing to do. But Jaehyun, the reason I broke with you is the same reason why I said yes to you in the first place. You know it from the start, I was very clear about it but then you asked for a chance so I agreed. It’s just that when he left, he gave me a letter, stating that he has been harbouring some feelings for me too but the timing is wrong. After reading it, I started to sort my own feelings, about our relationship and everything that comes with it. Now, I already found the answer and that isn't you. I’m really sorry. Let's have a proper closure. That way, we can start over on our own." 

Doyoung fidgets in his seat as he looks at Jaehyun who is absorbing Sicheng’s statement. He doesn’t really know their story –only the fact that they were a campus couple when they were still studying.

“Did you ever love me?” Jaehyun asks, reaching for Doyoung's hand beneath the coffee table. Doyoung squeezes it, hoping it vibrates some sort of assurance to him. They may not be close but he knows the former is silently asking for some support.

“I did, Jaehyun. Trust me on this one. It’s just that it isn’t strong enough. I really felt happy being with you but when he confessed his feelings for me in that letter, my love for him surges back. I thought my love for him died as we continue with our relationship but it didn’t. It dawned on me that I just buried it.” Sicheng reasons out, looking with guilt and sadness.

"It's hard to understand that you loved me during those three years but it all changes one day because of a fucking letter. Win, it pains to know that despite everything, you didn’t forget your first love at all. But I'll accept it. We need this closure anyway.”

“Thank you. Can we be friends though?” Sicheng asks, cautiously.

“Friends.” Jaehyun agrees with a smile -- a genuine one even if he is hurting. Doyoung knows.

Doyoung remains silent all throughout, listening to them intently. He feels like he’s invading their privacy but also feels rude to interrupt. 

"Anyways, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Doyoung. We just started so it's still a getting-to-know stage for us." Jaehyun's statement made Doyoung's doe eyes rounder and his mouth drops—rendering him speechless.

The Chinese beautiful boy gazes from Jaehyun to him as if carefully examining them. Afterwards, he offers them his most pleasing smile. 

Doyoung wants to object, to correct the statement, and to say that it was absurd so he clears his throat.

“Sicheng ---“ Doyoung starts, still dumbfounded. 

"It's good to know that Jaehyun. Now, I feel light knowing that you're already moving on. Honestly, when I decided to have a closure with you, I can't help but worry about you. Now, I'm relieved. I hope you'll last long." Sicheng cuts him off.

"Sicheng ---..." Doyoung tries again, but this time Jaehyun clasps his hand firmly, distracting him.

"Let’s have a double date in the future. I'm sure Doyoung won't mind since you, two, know each other already." Jaehyun speaks ahead.

"Sure, I’ll look forward to that. So now I have to go, my manager is calling." Sicheng said, waving his phone at them.

Once Sicheng is out of sight, Jaehyun’s earlier statement sinks in his mind. 

"Jung Jaehyun?! Why did you fabricate a lie?!" Doyoung's tone is low yet demanding, with eyes shooting daggers at him. 

"If the lie is your concern, then let's make it real starting today. That way, it won’t be a lie anymore. Also, you’re quite adorable and cute when mad.” Jaehyun replies coolly, meeting his gaze.

Doyoung feels like he’s being cornered and that everything is a trap, suffocating him. The whole situation makes his blood boil in anger but he can’t make a scene in public so he takes a deep breath, hoping it will calm him down even in a tiny bit.

"Answer me." Doyoung demands, still glaring at Jaehyun.

"Alright, listen Doyoung. He already moved on even before this closure. I noticed how relieved he was when I agreed to the friendship he offered. Also when I told him that we’re dating, I felt that it was the right thing to say at that moment. I realize that I can’t dwell on a broken heart any longer. I want to move on too like him and I'm starting it today with you. I won't take no for an answer bunny." Jaehyun answers with determination.

"No way! Jaehyun, I'm sorry to hear about your miserable self but it's not my business. I better correct this stupid lie. Don’t drag me in your moving phase." Doyoung said in his whisper-yell. It’s taking every ounce of his self-control not to cause any scene. There are already rumours of them possibly dating. The only saving grace he had is that neither of them made any statements about it to the public.

"You aren't correcting it because it is not a lie anymore. Again, I'm serious about it.” Jaehyun flashes him a smile --a dangerous one.

Doyoung shakes his head in disbelief, mentally noting to contact Sicheng later. How come no one told him that the mighty Jung Jaehyun is an actor too, a good one at that?

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Ever since the article got published, the media keeps an eye on them, trying to spot them in public.

“How are you and Jaehyun doing?” His father’s question makes Doyoung stop in his tracks. They just ended their meeting and everyone must have left the boardroom at lightning speed because when Doyoung scans around, it is just him and his father.

“We’re fine, Dad.” He answers with a shrug.

“Well, I guess you are spending more time with him. A reporter saw you eating in a convenient store nearby, another one saw him getting inside our firm with packed take outs in a week.” 

“Yeah… it seems like that’s the case.” Doyoung replies then walks out. 

It seems that the public is eyeing their every move. A few days ago, Jaehyun dropped in his office while he was working late, asking for a dinner together but Doyoung dismissed him and as stubborn as he is, Jaehyun waited for him then guilt-tripping him on their way out. So without much choice, Doyoung led him to the nearby store and had dinner together, much to Jaehyun’s delight. It may be because it was close to midnight that’s why they didn’t notice the reporter, or they were just too engrossed in their food since at that time, no words were exchanged as they fed their growling stomachs. Not that they care, Doyoung minds his own business most of the time, deeming to make use of it productively rather than paying attention to useless things not related to him. Jaehyun, on the other hand – as what he notices, seems not to mind it, even though he has a celebrity status to take care of. They made it to headlines almost every week and it seems that people are too invested in their so-called relationship.

“Hey, Doie!” Jaehyun’s booming voice greets him, when he opens his office. He checks the time on auto-pilot.

“Why did you let him in?” Doyoung turns to his secretary instead, who shrugs in return and busies herself in front of her computer.

“Doie…” Jaehyun calls him out again; this time it sounds like a whine. Doyoung sighs.

“Jung, I don’t have all day to babysit you.”

“Jung?! I have a name Doie.” Jaehyun whines petulantly.

“Stop calling me with that non-existent name. I have a name too.”

“Your friend calls you Dons, though.”

“They are my friends.”

“Am I not?” Jaehyun ponders for a bit, brows crease.

“You know what, this is such a waste of time. I have a lot of things to do with all these paper works. So, if you are done, leave and play with your friends while I’m asking you nicely.” Doyoung glares at him.

“Johnny is busy with Taeil. Yuta is currently in Japan for training. So that leaves you to accompany me today.”

“Jung, stop disturbing me and get out.”

“Doie, come on! Yeri told me that you don’t have any meetings anymore and you leave the office late these past few days. You know that’s not good. Also, those are done. I checked them while you were gone. In fact, you already finished them before. My shoots are done too so let’s have an afternoon date.” 

“You went over my desk?” Doyoung narrows his eyes at him.

“Yes and what about it? Also, I talked to your father earlier and we had an early lunch together too.”

“Whatever floats your goddamn boat, Jung.”

“Doie, come on.” Jaehyun said in a low voice, leaning on the table, hovering above him.

When Doyoung looks up, Jaehyun smiles at him widely, dimples on full display in silence. He furrows his brows in irritation. They stay like that as if time stands still, gazes meeting halfway. He can feel Jaehyun’s eyes looking at him intently, bearing into him like putting him in a spell. Doyoung wants to avert his gaze but he’s so lost, making him freeze in his spot.

Without any warning and before any protests are made, Doyoung watches as Jaehyun leans down and gives a peck on his agape lips.

The said afternoon date can happen next time.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

He is so absorbed in going over some company contracts and legal matters that he didn't notice his office door opens, welcoming his mother and another elegant lady trailing behind.

"Kim Doyoung! Those useless papers will become your food later. Eyes here young man." his mother's voice startled him. It’s another busy and chaotic day in his office.

"Hello darling." Another woman greets him. That's when he notices that his mother has a company. He quickly stands up and bows respectfully.

"We're bonding together so I need you to deliver this lunchbox to your fiancé." His mother stated after a heart beat while putting the wrapped food on his desk.

"Fiancé? Whose fiancé?" He asks with a baffled look.

"Oh my gosh! I sincerely apologize for what my son said." His mother said right away instead of answering him. Doyoung just stares at them, confusion written all over his face.

"Oh no don't be. It’s a new fact so it's completely understandable. Besides, Doyoung hasn't had the chance to join us for any family dinner yet in our home." The other woman replies. His mother gives him an annoyed stare.

"Since when did you start having short-term memory loss? It's unbelievable that of all the things you forget is the fact that you have a fiancé who happens to her son." His mother stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

That’s when Doyoung realizes what his mother meant. He laughs out loud at the realization.

"Mom, you’re unbelievable! There’s no way Jaehyun will become my fiancé, not a chance." Doyoung conveys his disbelief.

“Say whatever you want but I won’t hear it. Anyways, as I’ve said, we're just here to drop this lunchbox. You need to go to Jaehyun's flat and have lunch with him." 

"I can have my secretary deliver it. I know his address or it'll be better if I just send it to his office, which is much easier." Doyoung replies, sliding the pack lunch aside.

"No one else will give it to him but you. I expect you to spend lunch with him today." His mother retorts.

Before Doyoung can state a defense, his mother is already at the door with Mrs. Jung, bidding goodbye to his secretary with an angelic smile.

When he narrows his eyes to his desk, his vision immediately darts to the said lunchbox. He can still picture out his mother's deathly glare in his mind. He knows he’s doomed if he ever defies her and that's the last thing Doyoung ever wants. He heaves out a frustrated sigh under his breath then glances at his watch. 

_"Alright. Let's get it over done with."_ Doyoung mutters under his breath.

The sun is basking the buzzing city with its blaring rays even though the summer season is still away. The breezy air is pushing into his skin. Doyoung shakes as the cool breeze lands on his forearms. He just took a first step outside of his building but he already has an urge to step back inside. Middays are the worst time of the day in his opinion, that's why he hates it to the core. If he only has a choice, he'll let someone else send this damn lunchbox and enjoy the lukewarm atmosphere in his office. He usually spends his lunch indoors anyways, taking advantage of food deliveries. However, today is different as he is forced to go back to Jaehyun’s apartment, for the first time in a long while.

Doyoung is currently looking for the apartment number among the several doors that are facing each other along the dimly lit narrow hallway for a couple minutes. Suddenly a door opens and a handsome man emerges, looking disheveled even though he's fresh out from showers. Doyoung stares intently at him but the next scene comes out unexpectedly. 

He watches as Jaehyun and a man he can’t recognize exchange lingering gazes, their hands lightly intertwine, pouring silent whispers in each other's ear. When Jaehyun catches his gaze from across the hallway, he flinches but makes his way towards them nonetheless, clutching the lunchbox. After bidding goodbye to the man, Jaehyun opens the door wider prompting him to go inside. When Doyoung spots the coffee table, he drops the lunch box, as he settles himself on the couch.

"What brings you here Doie?” Jaehyun shoots him a rather confident stare despite what he saw earlier.

"Blame it to that stupid lunchbox. Have you been hooking up with anyone?" Doyoung raises a brow at him, arms crossed on his chest.

"I’m not. It's just a one night thing when I went to a party last night, a spur-of-a-moment thing. I got carried away. Don't make a big deal out of it. Why don’t we have lunch together?" Jaehyun grabs the said lunchbox.

"True, it's not worth it to make a big deal out of what I saw earlier. Now, I won't stay long; I have appointments to attend to." Doyoung states a truth and a lie. He hopes the latter didn't catch the slight quiver in his voice. 

"Jaehyun, let's not cheat on each other because we're a public couple. If you want to date anyone else because you’re still moving on from Sicheng, let's break up cleanly. I don't want any scandal attached to my name. Having yours is quite bothersome already." Doyoung says while he is at the door, staring at him intently.

His so-called boyfriend seems to be moving on quite well.

The moment he shuts his car door, he takes a deep breath as he feels his chest constricts from the conflicting feelings. He shuts his eyes closed while his mind keeps on replaying the scene he witnessed earlier. 

Conflicting emotions starts flowing inside him.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

_Following the reports of the Kim's investment on the Jung’s new business venture and after months of speculations, Kim Doyoung, the hottest and smartest attorney in town, confirms his relationship with the Jung heir and dashing celebrity model, Jung Jaehyun..._

Kun reads an article out loud in amusement. His Chinese friend who he met way back in his university days when he joined the university's choir club, as the latter is an exchange foreign student. They clicked in right away in various aspects such as their interests, hobbies, likes and dislikes along with their other friend, Moon Taeil, a senior.

Doyoung glares at him through his laptop screen. 

“Start discussing something important rather than wasting my time on some gossip.” Doyoung demands. 

“This is important, though.” Kun says mockingly, lips tug upwards in a wide dimpled grin.

“Anyways, why don’t you tell me the story behind this great news?” Kun continues, from a grin to a smirk on his face.

“It’s not interesting. Just thinking about it only brings rage in me.” 

“Come on Doyoung, indulge you friend on this one.”

“Anyway, Taeil-hyung is asking if you can sing the demo song that he plans to use for his class.” Doyoung moves on to another topic, entirely ignoring his friend.

“No.” Kun refuses right away, sticking his tongue out.

“It’s a duet song. I’m thinking about it. Don’t you want to have a duet with me?”

“I don’t mind unless you indulge me first.” His friend persists.

“You’re such a mean junior to Taeil-hyung.”

“You’re such a rude friend to me.”

“Suit yourself then.”

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll just ask Ten who can ask Johnny who will ask Jaehyun instead.” Kun threatens.

“So you really talk to Ten after all.” Doyoung concludes.

“Sometimes. I’m sure he keeps pestering you nonstop.”

“The main reason as to why he’s blocked.”

“Oh you know what if I’ll just tell your boyfriend about your long time crush on him right now through a DM? That way I can get an answer instantly.” Kun declares with a knowing look. His friend can sometimes be ruthless out of the blue. 

“Qian Kun, that’s foul.” Doyoung sports a sour expression, not liking that idea. It never crossed his mind that his friend will use that information against him. 

It’s a sacred secret he had tried to keep to himself but then his friend had such keen observation skills, a trait no one informed him about.

When he thought he was being subtle at staring at his crush by throwing a casual gaze every once in a while from afar, Kun sees differently as he throws a quizzical look at him every time he gets caught in the act. Until one day, his friend confronted him when his crush’s relationship became the hottest gossip in the campus.

“I don’t care. We’re still friends at the end of the day.” Kun states nonchalantly. 

Doyoung curses under his breath and throws him an irritated look. Kun grins in victory.

“Alright, this will be the last time I’m gonna tell this to anyone but first, promise me you won’t tell a soul about it, even Taeil-hyung, Ten, or Sicheng.” Doyoung agrees in a defeated tone. 

Kun nods with enthusiasm. 

Before he continues, Doyoung takes a deep breath.

“Family dinner with the Jungs happened for the second time. At first, our parents are discussing the new business they are planning to build, an entertainment agency to be exact. I don’t know how or why my father suddenly gains interest in such trivial things, when he is a lawyer in the first place. You know how complicated the entertainment world is. But then, I can’t just ignore the fact that the public knows us too when my brother is an actor and my father is a famous lawyer. So they were planning to establish it with Jaehyun and my brother as co-CEO’s, at first but then they switched lanes when my father remembered that I have a degree in business management. I declined but they are quite adamant about it. Now, when they touched the topic of entertainment gossips, my wonderful older brother suggested for us to confirm the rumors since it’s high time for it to break as we have kept it for months now and you know what’s that brat’s reaction? He smiled widely and took my brother’s hand for a shake, expressing his so-called gratitude for accepting him as my boyfriend. Our parents exclaim in giddiness, clearly approving of the idea, even before I could protest. The next minute, Jaehyun is already dragging me out of the dining hall with a muttered “excuse us” and into the back garden, convincing me with his might.

_“Doie, let’s do it. You can treat this as a pretend relationship in the same way as what happened with Sicheng. I’ll make sure that we won’t appear in public together as much as possible.”_

Those are his words, Kun. I was just right there, dumbfounded, shocked and speechless. But the entire time I spent in the garden is the time my older brother spent with his publicist in releasing the news. Viola! Helpless Doyoung is now here, stuck in a fake relationship.” Doyoung ends his monologue with a frown.

His friend didn’t utter any response for a few heartbeats, trying to absorb his story. 

“Qian Kun!” Doyoung calls him out loudly. Kun laughs out loud, slapping his table.

“Dons, if Ten hears this, I’m sure he’ll be laughing with me.” Kun exclaims in between his laugh.

“Hey! You promise not to tell anyone.” Doyoung insists with a pout.

“I know. I can just hear Ten’s laugh from here, if ever.” 

“Stop it!”

“You’re no fun, Atty. Kim. So that happened a few weeks ago. What’s the plan now?” Kun inquires with a playful smile evident on his face.

“There’s no plan, Kun. I’ll try my best not to appear at any public event with him.”

“Well, how about Jaehyun’s public events?”

“Not my problem.”

“I don’t think it will work in your way if everyone is so invested into your relationship, including your family.”

“I’ll find a way out. I could use your help.”

“Bold of you to assume I will even offer some help.”

“You’re such an ungrateful prick!” Doyoung shoots daggers at his friend through his laptop.

Kun’s laugh rings inside the office when his door opens out of nowhere. In his shock, Doyoung yelps, making Kun shut his mouth abruptly.

Standing in the doorway is Jaehyun, sporting a sour expression on his handsome face.

“Doie…” 

Instead of responding, Doyoung clears his throat and glances at Kun consciously. His friend only gives him a knowing look in return.

“Doie…” Jaehyun calls him again for the second time, walking towards him. In haste, Doyoung shuts his laptop with a bang.

“Who are you talking to?” Jaehyun questions him.

“None of your business, Jung. Why are you here?” Doyoung retorts back, hand placed firmly on his laptop.

“Honestly, I could care less. I’m here for lunch as always.” Jaehyun said, placing what seems to be a picnic basket on his table.

“Before you could say anything, we’re having a picnic date. I want to enjoy the peak spring season.” He continues

“Go and enjoy.” Doyoung deadpans.

“I surely will and you’re coming with me.” Jaehyun declares, hovering above him just like before. Doyoung looks up anxiously, knowing that the setting is somewhat like a déjà vu.

Jaehyun smiles at him, dimples in full view then lowers his head, a few inches away from his.

“Should I kiss you this time, boyfriend?” Jaehyun stated, in a whisper.

Doyoung blinks in succession for a few seconds before pushing him back with full force. Jaehyun throws his head back, laughing, clearly enjoying his reaction.

The first thing Doyoung notices when he lets his wander are the cherry blossom trees that seem to be full of life as it sways along the wind on such a warm spring day. He also notices people come in pairs or groups, hanging out by the riverside. Doyoung can tell that Han River is really a great place to spend the spring season. He is so into his surroundings that he didn’t notice how Jaehyun set up the picnic blanket under a tree directly across the river -- a perfect spot to see the sunset and witness the evening glow. 

“You made those?” Doyoung wanders as he watches Jaehyun open the box, to see a couple of sandwiches and neatly sliced various fruits such as apples, oranges, bananas and peaches.

“Of course.” Jaehyun confirms, settling down on the blanket. He pats the space beside, gesturing to Doyoung to sit.

“These are not bad, Jaehyun.” Doyoung said after taking a few bites of one sandwich.

“You can never go wrong with a clubhouse sandwich.” Jaehyun replies with a proud grin.

“So you cooked?” 

“A few times. I can cook Stir-Fried Pork.”

“That’s good then.”

“How about you? What’s your specialty?”

“I can cook a few dishes here and there. Recently, I tried cooking motsunabe and oyakodon.”

“So you’re into Japanese dishes now?”

“You can say so but I made a waffle too with a lot of veggies. I called it “Healthy Waffle”.”

“Okay. So how does your “Healthy Waffle” taste?” Jaehyun asks in a teasing tone.

“Edible. How often do you cook?”

“Whenever I’m free. You?”

“Same.”

They stayed silent for a few moments, letting the breeze engulf them as it hums a tune in the air. The sun sets, painting the sky in orange and yellow hues. Doyoung rarely goes out since he prefers to stay in the comforts of his home. So taking some time out of one of his jam-packed days is a miracle for him but then it can be healing for his well-being too if he’s being truthful. He closes his eyes, trying to listen to the soft sound, a melody produced by nature on such a great season. Maybe, he should be grateful to Jaehyun after all. 

Doyoung isn’t aware of the fond gaze from the man beside him. 

The falling pink cherry blossom petals act like a shower on a backdrop as Jaehyun keeps gazing at him.

“Doyoung… Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun calls out in a soft voice. Doyoung turns at him expectantly.

“If I see this sunset in the mountains, it’s called mountain view. If it’s by the riverside, it’s riverview. But when it’s in your eyes, ---”

“Jung Jaehyun!” Doyoung exclaims, a rosy blush decorating his beautiful face. 

Jaehyun bursts out laughing. Doyoung grabs a couple slices of a fruit in haste and throws it in his direction. 

It turns out to be a couple slices of peaches.

“You’re cute when you’re mad but you’re much cuter when you blush.”Jaehyun chuckles, ears becoming redder in each passing second.

After their so-called spring date, Doyoung didn’t hear any pestering from Jaehyun for the following weeks except for a text from him, saying that he will be busy for several photo shoots overseas. What he hears is Taeil-hyung's plea for him to do the duet demo song. He receives a text almost every hour, a call almost every night but nothing from his friend, Kun.

“Fine hyung, I’ll do it. But I’m not sure about Kun.” Doyoung surrenders.

“Speaking of which, Kun messaged me last night. He said he won’t do it for now but promised to do it the next time.”

“He told you but didn’t even bother to inform me. What a good friend. Did he say why though?”

“He said he’s quite busy with his business.”

“Ah, I see. That’s typical of him.”

“Yeah, like you. That’s why you, two, are friends. By the way, today is a weekend. Can we record at the studio now?”

“Sure hyung. I’m free today anyways.”

“Oh, nice timing! See you there in an hour.” Taeil excitedly states.

Once he hangs up the call, Doyoung decides to cook a simple breakfast consisting of a sunny-side up, a toast and a hot jasmine tea. He takes his time well even though he’s glancing at the time every once in a while. He wants to be in a good condition if he intends to keep the recording short. 

The first time he recorded, it was because the older one requested it on his birthday. Despite his insistence of how great and fitting the older’s voice is, it seems that his Taeil-hyung has certain preferences on such a particular song, demo or not. The thing is, Doyoung can’t figure out his reason for such. For today, he agreed since he’s free and got nothing to do on a weekend.

“Taeil-hyung?” Doyoung squeaks, head peaking as he opens the door.

“Doyoung, come in.” Good thing the older answers right away.When he steps inside, he sees him, sitting in front of his computer, going through over a dozen of recordings. Johnny, who sits at the end of the couch, waves at him. Doyoung nods in acknowledgement and takes a seat in the opposite end. On the coffee is a piece of paper which contains the lyrics of the supposedly demo song. So Doyoung grabs a copy and reads it.

“Doie!” Jaehyun beams excitingly.

“I thought you’re somewhere oceans away.” Doyoung raises a brow questioningly.

“I arrived two days ago.”

“Why didn’t you text me?”

“Did you miss me that much?” Jaehyun asks in a teasing tone. Doyoung snorts.

“Why are you here? I didn’t know you and Taeil-hyung are friends.” Jaehyun continues.

“We’ve been friends for a long time. I’m here to help him out with something. How about you?”

“I just tagged along with Johnny since I got bored doing nothing.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“Wait… You -- help him--- you mean, you’re here to record a song, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Wow! This is new knowledge to me. Kim Doyoung sings. This is interesting.” Jaehyun states fascinatingly.

“Jaehyun, sit down.” Taeil commands nicely before Doyoung can retort him. Jaehyun just smiles as a response and takes a seat beside him. After a few seconds, Taeil played the song and they all listened to the song, with the lyrics at hand. 

It’s a wonderful song, if Doyoung is to express his opinion. It’s a song about how someone feels when they fall in love. The song conveys how such feelings can open up a new world right in front of you. The song also tells him how falling in love makes your heart skip a beat and it flutters a thousand times. It’s an emotion that makes your eyes crinkle in delight and excitement every time you think of that person. 

Everything that reminds Doyoung of how he feels for his first love is being conveyed in the song.

“It would have been better if you and Kun sing it together.” Taeil states, once they’re done listening.

“Kun? Who is Kun?” Jaehyun asks, eyes fleeting in between Doyoung and Taeil.

“None of your business, Jung.” Doyoung deadpans.

“Hyung, who said that Kun is better? I can nail that song best. Let me sing it with Doie.” Jaehyun states in absolute confidence.

“You sing?!” Doyung questions, his doe eyes become rounder in shock.

“Consider it Taeilie. Jaehyun has a nice voice.” Johnny chimes in with a smirk on his face.

“Okay. There’s no harm in trying anyway.” 

So they begin recording the song smoothly, much to Taeil’s pleasure. Doyoung hates to admit it but Johnny’s right. Jaehyun, indeed has a good voice. A deep baritone voice that fits so well in the song along with his own voice. Taeil is in high spirits while they are recording it, stating that he and Jaehyun are a perfect match for the song. He hears Taeil’s compliments so often but not like this. Today, he practically showers them with it which is an odd occurrence. 

“The two of you are a surprisingly good match.” Taeil exclaims after they recorded everything.

“I definitely agree.” Johnny said approvingly.

“Doyoung’s soothing voice is totally complementary to Jaehyun’s cool one. I better tell Kun about this.”

“Yes, hyung. You should tell that _Kun-guy_ that I am the best partner of Doyoung.” Jaehyun answers confidently.

“I didn’t know Jaehyun is a competitive man.” Taeil chuckles loudly.

“Doie, you heard that right? We are a match made in heaven. We should do another one.” Jaehyun turns to him, amusement clouds his eyes. 

Instead of answering, Doyoung just nods silently. 

He’s totally done for the day. But when an overseas call interrupts his night, Doyoung frowns at his phone. He’s contemplating if he should answer it or not. Even if he wants to block it, he can’t since it’s Kun who’s calling.

“Guess who I talked to before I called?!” Kun says the moment he presses the answer button.

Doyoung rolls his eyes and then hums as a response.

“As usual, you’re no fun.” 

“You said you’re busy.” Doyoung states accusingly.

“I am. In fact, I’m about to go to sleep.”

“Good night.” Doyoung answers abruptly.

“Anyway, how does it feel recording a song with your first love?” Kun asks, feigning ignorance.

“Good bye.” Doyoung says and then ends the call. He immediately turns it off and readies himself to sleep.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

“Boss, here’s the initial business plan from the Jung’s.” Yeri says as she hands Doyoung a file the moment he arrives in his office. The next hour or so, Doyoung spends it reading and going over the business proposal. His father is the one who’s interested in investing into this yet he is the one deciding if it’s a go or not. So far, the proposal has been laid out in detail from the building structure, to the number of rooms and its specific usage, the number of recording studios on each floor and how each floor should be divided. It also included the projected cost, return in value and asset in an estimated number of years. In conclusion, Doyoung can say that it will be a worth it investment.

In the midst of it, his intercom blinks so he picks it up mindlessly.

“Boss, you have an event in two hours.” Yeri informs him.

“I do? What event?” Doyoung questions

“Yeah, a sponsored fashion show. I placed the invitation on your desk.” Yeri confirms.

“Tell them I won’t be available.”

“Okay, noted.”

When he gets no feedback from his secretary for the next minutes, Doyoung assumes that everything has been settled. He lifts the proposal that he has been holding, only to find the said invitation. He has limited knowledge about fashion even though he cares what he wears on a daily basis. Doyoung tries to recall if there was a time that he had an interaction with someone in the fashion world but he can’t seem to pinpoint anything. Besides the flashy and stylish outfit, he prefers to wear those clothes that give him comfort above all. 

But when Jaehyun’s name appears on his phone as an incoming call, he starts having doubts if Yeri responded to them the way he told her to be.

“Doie, get ready. We’re going together.” Jaehyun states from the other line.

“I won’t attend the show.”

“We are going together.” Jaehyun reiterates. 

True to his words, Jaehyun appears in front of his office in a designer suit and his hair, pushed back and styled in the classic 8:2. Too formal, if he is to describe it but then he only has a limited idea of what the show is about. His actions are too fast for Doyoung to comprehend because in a blink of an eye, he finds himself in the passenger seat of Jaehyun’s car as they drive towards the event. Once they arrive, Jaehyun drags him by the wrist to the back room, hands him another designer suit and pushes him to the fitting room to change. 

In the middle of it, Doyoung can only release a resigned sigh. 

“You’re not bad yourself.” Jaehyun says, eyes scanning him from head to foot. Doyoung shrugs.

Doyoung spends the entire night in a world he only sees and hears in news on TV, radios, SNS, and various ads. He didn’t even bother to answer any questions during their mini interview at the red carpet. He only turns to Jaehyun, who confidently weaves some statements that the media finds note-worthy for their headlines. Throughout the show, he focuses his attention to the outfits that are being showcased by the models. He responds to Jaehyun once in a while, as they whisper their opinions to each outfit from time to time.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

It seems that Jaehyun is back in town. A thought that crosses Doyoung’s mind as he watches him, walking towards their table, hands full of their orders – a mocha Frappuccino, an iced Americano and a blueberry cheesecake. Earlier, he barged into his office and suddenly declared to crave some bubble tea and that he passed by a café on his way. Without much protest, Doyoung just agrees, he needs some sweets anyway.

“Doie, Yuta invited us to hang out in his villa over the weekend.” 

“We’re not friends.” 

“He wants to meet you. Plus, Johnny and Taeil will be there.”

“I may have something to do over the weekend.” Doyoung reasons out.

“I bet you don’t. Doie, come on! It’s just gonna be this weekend.” Jaehyun insists with a pout. 

Doyoung only gazes at him in silence.

“Doyoung… Kim Doyoung…” Jaehyun calls out softly.

“Stop! Being sappy doesn’t suit you. Fine, I’ll go! Just don’t drop another pick-up line.” Doyoung glares at him. That tone only makes him cringe.

“I’ll pick you up.”

“No need. I’ll go to your place and then we’ll take your car.”

“Fine with me.”

With a backpack on his shoulder, Doyoung leans on his car as he waits for Jaehyun to come down. He made sure to pack light. When he tells Kun about it, his friend only teases him about the various “what if’s” he deems impossible to happen. It’s a villa so it should have plenty of rooms. Yuta’s rich enough to afford one, a model and a celebrity athlete since university days, according to his research. Even though he only knew recently that Yuta also went to the same university as him and Jaehyun, he never noticed him, maybe because his only focus at that time were his degree, the choir and Jaehyun. 

He didn’t bother to enter his apartment – that will only bring back memories that have been buried in his mind a long time ago. A text saying he is on his way is enough for him since Jaehyun replied right away. The whole ride consists of the soft radio and Jaehyun’s hum that serves as his lullaby as he takes a nap. If Jaehyun has any complaints of his sleeping every time he is in his car, he doesn't voice it out. 

Doyoung’s right! The villa is indeed big – a two-storey house with a garden and swimming pool at the back, a cottage in front since it’s by the beach. He notices Johnny, Taeil, and Yuta, among others, who are busy setting the food on the table. 

“Ten?” Doyoung calls out in confusion.

“Dons! Come here!” Much to his surprise, Ten is also with them.

“I didn’t know you’re coming.” 

“I know Taeyong-hyung, Yuta-hyung’s boyfriend.”

“Doyoung-hyung, hello.” 

“Sicheng! I thought you’re in China.”

“I’m on a break and decided to spend it here in Korea. Also, I just tagged along while I visited Ten-hyung.” The younger’s statement reminded him that Ten and Sicheng are friends, a fact that tends to slip out of his mind too often.

“Sicheng, hello. It’s been awhile.” Jaehyun greets him. When Doyoung looks at him, he is showing a tight smile. He can’t help but be anxious since the last time they saw each other was when they had that so-called “closure”.

“Yeah, it is.” Sicheng confirms.

“You must be Doyoung.” A voice chimes in, making him turn around to see a man that looks like he came out from a manga. It takes a while for Doyoung to respond.

“I… I am. Nice to meet you. You must be Taeyong-hyung, right?”

“I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Jaehyun is my friend too.”

“Welcome back, hyung.” Jaehyun hugs him.

“Is there anything I can help?” Doyoung asks, looking around anxiously.

“Hey Dons, wanna play in the sand?” A man interrupts them – Yuta, the host Doyoung knew from the internet. Before he can object, Yuta tugs him.

Yuta didn’t say anything at first, just proceeded in piling a handful of sand one by one, Doyoung ends up following him mindlessly. The first couple of minutes are spent in silence and a few chuckles as they crouched down and started making a mountain out of it.

“It’s okay for me to call you Dons, right?” Yuta asks, lips tug upwards into a wide grin. 

“You just did.” Doyoung replies flatly.

“Yeah, right.”

“Do Jaehyun know Sicheng is here?” Doyoung asks out of curiosity.

“He knows. Did he tell you?”

“No. He only told me about you, Johnny-hyung and Taeil-hyung.”

“I see. You don’t mind having Sicheng, do you?”

“I don’t. We’re friends, anyways.”

“That’s good to hear. I was actually worried of what might happen when the past and present meet.”

“Then you worried over nothing.” Doyoung concludes.

“Dons, what do you know about Jaehyun’s past relationship?”

“All I know is that Sicheng is his ex and nothing more. I didn’t bother to ask.”

“Well, Jaehyun only had one relationship before you which is Sicheng, who happens to be his first love. Can you still remember your first love?”

Instead of answering, Doyoung stops and his mind starts playing various memories of his first love. The question is dumb as he thought. 

_How can he remember when he didn’t even forget about it?_

“Sorry. I think it’s a sensitive topic for you.” Yuta sends him an apologetic smile. 

“It’s fine. You better continue.” Doyoung counters.

“I don’t really have much to say other than please take care of him. He’s quite playful, a bit stubborn and full of competitiveness. When they broke up, he was miserable and devastated. He’s such a dear friend to me but at that time, all I can do is console him. Now, I can see that he’s happy being with you. He tells me stories about you each time I call --Doyoung this, Doyoung that, that’s why I wanted to meet you. “

“I hope they are all good things.”

“They are, trust me.”

“Hey, wanna do something fun?” Yuta suggests after looking back towards their cottage.

“Something fun?” 

“When Jaehyun looks like an overripe tomato, that means he’s riled up. I feel pity towards the watermelon.” Yuta’s statement made Doyoung look up, only to see Jaehyun indeed looking like a tomato while glaring at them.

“Come closer.” Yuta beckons him. Doyoung complies.

Yuta breathes in his ear, sending a ticklish sensation down his spine. The two of them burst out laughing. They repeated it over and over again for several minutes as they continued playing in the sand. After their mini fiasco and with the summer sun blaring more, they wash up and go back to their cottage. Playing in the sand is surprisingly enjoyable for him. They spend the lunch in talking about anything and everything, laughing about the jokes that are being randomly thrown, Yuta and Taeyong sharing stories during their stay in Japan, Ten complaining about his work but gushes over how great his students are, Johnny telling them the photos he captured every time and sharing his and Taeil’s plan for the rest of summer with Taeil nodding in agreement. Sicheng relays stories to them as well in regards to his career. Doyoung enjoys listening to their anecdotes, even find some of it amusing but Jaehyun only speaks a little, nods a bit and gives a small smile, all the while his arm, never leaving his waist.

Once lunch is done, Jaehyung tugs Doyoung in haste inside the villa. Even though he’s confused, he lets Jaehyun be. Now, standing in the middle of the living room, he watches as Jaehyun paces back and forth in front of him, muttering curses under his breath. 

“Jaehyun.” 

“Shit, Doie! I lost it! I fucking lost it!” Jaehyun bursts out frustratingly.

“Jaehyun, what?”

“Shit! I fucking lost my self-control over there!”

“Jaehyun, calm down.” Now, Doyoung’s confusion needs an answer.

“Calm down? How can I be calm when I’m about to lose my boyfriend to one of my best friends?!” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Doyoung tries to sound as calm as possible – a heated argument is the last thing he wants to do in such a hot weather.

“First I was fine when you talked to that guy over a video call. I was also fine when Taeil-hyung mentioned that _Kun_ but now I’m not! Yuta-hyung is here, only a pull away from you. Right in front of my eyes, I’m witnessing my boyfriend slipping away.”

“You’re jealous.” He concludes.

“Of course, I am!” Jaehyun admits in rage.

“You’re jealous over something idiotic. Yuta is Taeyong-hyung’s boyfriend.”

“Do you know what Taeyong-hyung said earlier? He told me that what they have is something new and nothing serious since they just started dating so he doesn’t mind if Yuta is flirting with you. But I do! So tell me how many more men are there vying for your attention.”

“Jaehyun, you said you care less!” Doyoung shouts.

“I did but it doesn’t mean I don’t care. I care, Doie!”

“This is fake.” Doyoung states coldly. 

“You are my boyfriend.” Jaehyun states firmly.

“You know what! I’ll let you be. Come out once you sort yourself.” 

“No. You won’t be spending any more time with Yuta-hyung. Let’s go home.” Jaehyun grabs him, along with their bags and heads out with no explanations. When Ten calls him, he comes with a lie – that he and Jaehyun can’t stay for the night as something urgent comes along. Ten didn’t believe him, only responded with a “talk to you later”. He knows he can count on his friend on this one.

“Drop me off to my parent’s house.” Doyoung instructs after an irritating huff.

“Okay.” Jaehyun’s reply comes more like a whisper but loud enough for him to catch.

“Don’t show up in front of me unless you’re over with your shitty jealousy.” 

What he told Ten and Taeil is that Jaehyun only got jealous and that they got into a heated nonsense argument – leaving out the fact that their whole relationship is fake. Taeil told him that it’s not surprising since Jaehyun has a competitive ass. On the other hand, when he told Kun about it in detail, he laughed out loud. Instead, his friend relishes in the fact that Jaehyun is jealous of him. Even teasing him that it’s about time his feelings are about to be reciprocated and he should start considering the whole ordeal to be true.

Time and time, Doyoung tells himself not to entertain such thoughts.

Doyoung didn’t hear anything from Jaehyun for the next couple of weeks. He shakes Jaehyun’s unreasonable actions off his mind.

 _I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. ㅠㅠ – JH._

Doyoung furrows his brows as he reads the attached note. When he opens the box, he finds bunny-shaped chocolates.

 _”This must be his peace offering"_ he thought.

 _Distance makes the heart grow fonder but it only makes me miss you more." – JH._ The note reads. This time, inside are meerkat-shaped chocolates.

 _Please forgive me. ♥ -- JH._ For the third time, the offering are peach-shaped chocolates.

Gone is the fiery temperature as the chill wind permeates, slowly the hot air turns cold. Nature starts adapting to the changes as the leaves start turning into shades of yellow, orange and red among the vibrant greens. The cool autumn is beginning to show, a season Doyoung prefers over the scorching summer. So now, he decides to welcome the chilly night breeze with a leisure walk at the park, dressed in his black jeans, cotton shirt and his oversized hoodie paired with his sneakers. Even though the bleak night has fallen with the moon shining alone as the stars are nowhere in sight, there are still people in the park. Some are hanging out with their friends. Some are simply strolling for their late night walks. 

In his case, he does it to unwind and de-clutter his mind from a day’s worth of work.

“Doyoung?” A voice from behind made him stop in his walk.

“Jaehyun…” 

“Doie…” A fond smile blooms on his face.

“Long time no see.” Doyoung jokes, hoping to break the ice.

“I have been meaning to talk to you but my schedules are full, mostly overseas.”

“I see your face in every magazine.”

“You keep them?” Jaehyun teases.

“Not me. Yeri does.”

“It would've been better if it’s you. It was summer when I last saw you, now it’s already autumn. Seasons change faster than I ever notice. Can we talk though?”

“Sure.” Doyoung beckons Jaehyun in a nearby empty bench in a corner.

“Did you receive my peace offerings?” Jaehyun wonders, looking at him with hope.

“I did. I really appreciate them even though it’s sappy like the sender.” 

“I’m sorry for being unreasonable that day.”

“Why didn’t you tell me the Sicheng was also there?”

“It didn’t matter to me. I would still bring you whether Sicheng is present or not. My sole reason is for you to meet my friends and spend time with them which didn’t happen.” Jaehyun explains. 

“You’re forgiven. The chocolates work wonders anyway.”

“I should thank Johnny for the tip.”

“You only bought it because of Johnny?”

“No… I bought it because of you and for you. I’m glad you like it.”

“What’s with those shapes though?” Doyoung wonders.

“They are cute. They remind me of you. You are a bunny on a daily basis. You’re a meerkat when you look so lost in the middle of a crowd or when your expression switches. The peach is me, of course.” Jaehyun explains.

“In a crowd? When did you see me in the middle of a crowd?” Doyoung ponders. 

Jaehyun ignores his question and starts a completely new topic as they spend the rest of their cool night, he lets it slide. Together, they begin catching up as to what they have been doing since that outburst. Exchanging tales of their daily lives with fond gazes at each other as the chilly autumn breeze keeps on brushing against their exposed skin.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

_Jung Jaehyun, along with his fiancé – Kim Doyoung, spends the first few months of winter playing with the kids in an orphanage, as part of their community service. The Jung’s has been the orphanage’s benefactor for so long, with the aim to provide assistance to such young kids…_

“I didn’t know you’re his fiancé now.” Kun teases after reading the full article in one of their video calls.

“Not again. How come you’re updated with my life? Don’t you have anything important to do?”

“This is important. You are important. So tell me, will I hear wedding bells ringing sooner than later?” Kun smirks.

“I don't know where that “fiancé” come from but it’s a waste of time correcting them. It’s just one article, anyway.” 

“I’m guessing you and Jaehyun are doing well with the current set-up.”

“We treat each other as friends. I think.”

“Do you consider someone who you casually date as a friend?”

"Those are not dates."

"It looks like one to me and to the public."

“Qian Kun!” Doyoung glares at him. Sometimes, his friend doesn’t know when to stop once he starts teasing him. Kun bursts out laughing.

“Alright! Tell me how was it spending a whole day with the kids?”

“It’s great, actually. The kids are cute and bubbly. We even had the mini snowball fight even though it’s freezing. The staff are really accommodating too. I had a lot of fun despite having cameras rolling. I might go back there next season to volunteer or something. You should do some community service.”

“Of course, I do. Dons, I’ll go now. I have a meeting to attend to.” Kun bids goodbye after a few heartbeats.

“Doyoung, what do you think about marriage?” His older brother’s question makes him stop from enjoying his lunch. These days, it’s very rare for them to spend some time together with how busy they are. The sudden question dampens the mood.

“What makes you ask that? Are you getting married soon?” Doyoung contemplates.

“Not me… You.” 

“Me? That's a groundless thought, hyung.”

“Mom and Dad told me that they are more than welcome to accept Jaehyun as their son-in-law anytime soon. You didn’t hear anything from them?”

“I haven’t talked to them in a while.” Doyoung admits.

“Well, start thinking about marriage then. You and Jaehyun are really compatible with each other.” His older brother suggests.

“You like him more than me.”

“I like him for you, silly.” His older brother chuckles.

“I don’t think that will happen since we won’t last long.”

“What makes you say that? You sound so sure.” 

“Hyung, I see Jaehyun more often than you so I see things more clearly. So trust me, when I said that our relationship won’t last long.” Doyoung states firmly.

The next couple of weeks pass by in blur, the frozen winter hitting its peak. The soft falling snow covers every corner of the street. People wear thick clothes and have warm drinks to fight the icy season. Life continues on as they struggle to make ends meet. Doyoung has been spending more time with their business strategy team, discussing their final steps in regards to the business proposal. His father has been asking updates about it, prompting him to go through it multiple times, studying and analysing the current market trend and making some business predictions that he isn’t even sure. Sometimes, Jaehyun joins them through a video conference since he is mostly abroad for different schedules that Doyoung hardly keeps up. He had enough from his secretary, keeping a copy of each magazine and displaying it in his office. At first, he didn’t complain since his shelf is quite empty, but now it looks like the shelf is a Jaehyun section. Jaehyun showing up and even contributing inputs during the whole course of the meeting only proves how capable he is as a businessman.

But then another constant topic in between is marriage with his parents talking about in passing, giving him hints and showing him various materials about it. One time, his dad calls him, only to discuss Jaehyun's strong points that can make him a wonderful and great husband for him. On days when his mom decides to pop-up in his office, she brushes the topic casually. Doyoung can only hope that Jaehyun didn’t say anything about it. He doesn’t want their false hope to grow bigger, only to vanish in thin air in a second because even if he adamantly denies it, his parents are ignoring him.

“Doie!” Jaehyun barges in his office after another round of business meetings between them.

“Do you need anything?”

“My manager texted me a while ago, saying I got an invitation to shoot for GQ. But it’s a couple shoot this time with you.” Jaehyun explains assertively.

“What does that have to do with me?” Doyoung raises a brow quizzically.

“In short, they want us for the photo shoot. I can ask Johnny to be our photographer so you won’t be flustered or awkward or anything.” 

“Jaehyun, I am no model.” Doyoung deadpans.

“You don’t need to be in order to have a photo shoot.”

“No, I won’t do it.”

“But Doie, if ever, this will be our first couple shoot.” Jaehyun insists petulantly.

“No. Besides, I have a business trip to attend to.”

“Again? You have been going on those business trips frequently. Why is it always in Beijing?”

“So you’re keeping track.”

“Of course. How can I not when you go there often. We didn’t even spend time together anymore.” 

“China is a big place Jaehyun. Don’t forget that.”

“Who are you always meeting in Beijing? A secret lover?” Jaehyun narrows his eyes.

“How I wish that’s the case.”

“Kim Doyoung!” Jaehyun glares at him.

Despite Jaehyun’s insistence, Doyoung flatly rejected the proposal.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

Doyoung opens his eyes in shock then shuts it a second after while clutching his chest tightly. He could feel his body shiver as drips of cold sweats appear on his hairline. He groans then sits up, eyes scanning for the time.

 _3:45 AM_ \-- Another night for another nightmare. Nightmares that put him in dark unknown places as voices start creeping him, telling him inaudible whispers as if toying him. It keeps happening on repeat. He heavily sighs, lays his back on the bed, and then shuts his eyes again forcing sleep into him.

The next moment he scans the room, it is heavily covered by the warm sun rays. He hates to admit but it exudes a soothing feeling that spreads into him. 

"Disheveled as always. Rise and shine Doyoung. See you at the dining area." He looks up to see a pretty person staring back at him with a smug face while leaning against the door. 

Doyoung snorts at his best friend. He is at Kun’s place in China as a business trip – an excuse, a quick escape. At least, that’s what everybody around knows.

A business trip for some business he shares with Kun –with him more likely, as the investor. He may be a lawyer by profession but those business courses he took back in his university days helped him a lot when he started gaining interests in investing, with an aim to make his money run and prosper. So, when Kun randomly told him that he is having a greenhouse in his mansion out of boredom and took interest in gardening, reasoning something in the lines of a healthy lifestyle. Doyoung took it as a chance to invest into it, as a start-up as his friend starts making a profit out of his new hobby.

The catch though – no one knows about it, only him and Kun.

"It visited you again last night. It's really painful to know that you’re having nightmares most especially in my place. You keep the room haunted, eerie and creepy." Kun states as soon as Doyoung appears in the dining area.

"Don't make it worse than it already is." Doyoung answered in a frustrated tone.

"You've been in a relationship with Jaehyun for over a year now. I would like to believe that everything is going smoothly but with you being here almost every weekly rather than monthly, I doubt so. I can't help but worry for you, Doyoung. It even surprises me that they didn’t find it suspicious on how you often go on your so-called business trips." Kun displayed a stern look. 

“I’m tired too, Kun. Our family is already mentioning marriage more often than necessary. It’s really exhausting to hear. What do you think I should do?” 

“I’m sorry to say this but I don’t know Doyoung. Regardless, I’ll always support you no matter what, you know that. Do what you think is best for you.” Kun said reassuringly.

All throughout the day, Doyoung does Kun’s advice – to really think what is best for him. He hates to admit it but a big amount of stress is taking control in him, causing those disturbing nightmares to appear in his sleep. Those business trips are his temporary haven to get away from his work, from the firm, from his family and mostly away from Jaehyun. 

Sure, Jaehyun’s actions flutter his heart every time. Those sudden pop ups he does in his office out of nowhere and those impromptu dates they had made Doyoung’s heart somersaults in joy and excitement. Doyoung acknowledges that Jaehyun still has an effect on him, with the handsome boy’s sparkling orbs every time he smiles and laughs, his lingering caress and touches on his skin every contact they make and his dimpled smile that’s quite alluring until now.

However, every piece of his broken heart is being scattered after every fluttering moment -- a thing Doyoung ignores defiantly, the first time he feels it. In the end, Doyoung thinks he is moving on smoothly despite their set-up but his heart begs to differ.

A little over a year into this fake relationship and as a public couple that started with Jaehyun’s desire to move on from his first love and Doyoung got caught in the middle and cornered. 

It’s been a little over a year since Jaehyun took a step in moving on from a heartbreak.

It’s been a little over a year since Doyoung stayed rooted in place, failing to move on from his first love.

Thinking a lot of the same course takes a toll on his mental health even if he just did it for a day. He’s tired of being stressed over his topsy-turvy emotions. He’s so done going back and forth in assessing his feelings towards the man who people see as his boyfriend. Doyoung can’t help but consider the things that may change once he made a decision. 

He’s lost in his own whirlwind thoughts when a phone call appears. 

“Yuta-hyung?” Doyoung answers after a few seconds. It’s rare to receive a call from such a busy person.

“Dons, I’m sorry for calling this late but it’s about Jaehyun.”

“What about him?”

“He’s drunk Dons and keeps on mentioning you. Can you talk to him and convince him to go home with us?” 

“I’m sorry hyung. I’ll call him.”

“Dons, his phone broke when he accidentally dropped it. I have it though but I’ll pass my phone to him so you can talk.” 

Before he gives his affirmation, Doyoung hears some shuffle on the other line for a few seconds.

“Doie?’ Jaehyun’s voice comes in the line.

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung releases a heavy sigh.

“I miss you.” 

“Jaehyun, go home.” Doyoung commands softly, trying to coax him.

“Doie, I miss you. Don’t you miss me too?” Jaehyun asks, sounding like a plea.

“Jaehyun, be a good boy and follow Yuta-hyung so you can go home.”

“I don’t wanna go home. You’re not there.” Jaehyun replies in a sulky tone.

“You need to sleep.”

“Will you be there when I wake up though?” 

“Jaehyun, please.” This time, it’s him who begs.

“ Doie… Come home… I miss you so much.”

Doyoung hears a loud thud on the other line then it’s Yuta who speaks up.

“Dons, thank you.”

“No, thank you Yuta-hyung. Please take care of him.” 

“I will. But Dons, he really misses you… a lot.”

“Thank you, hyung.” 

A statement expressing his gratefulness to the older is the last thing that escapes Doyoung’s lips for the night.

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

_“Let’s break up.”_

With urgency, Jaehyun calls his boyfriend, only to end up in his voicemail after a few rings. He sits still on his bed with his messy hair while gripping his phone tightly. 

His whole being tenses.

His mind starts to wander.

His heart, little by little, shatters.

▬▬▬

_Can we make up in the morning... better yet talk right now..._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is literally a prologue. ^_^
> 
> If you make it to the end, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Feel free to drop your thoughts. ♥


End file.
